Amar en una pandilla
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Boston never believed he could love after losing Lin. He never really wanted to. He was afraid that if he loved someone he would lose that person. Read and see how Bostons lust toward a certain lieutenant turns into love. Carlos/M!Boss
1. Wakey Wakey

**Yay! I love the Carlos/M!Boss pairing So much I'm making this. If you don't like it than fuck off and read something else. R&R.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, not even the sun has woken up yet. In the Stillwater jail everything was normal. Inmates escape their cells but always get put back in. The police officers were betting on fight between five to six inmates. Nothing out of the usual. No one ever thought that HE would be waking up from his slumber.

**SR2**

In the infirmary a female Doctor was checking up on a dangerous man. The one they called the Stillwater Butcher. He had been caught in a boat explosion and she, along with everyone else, was surprised that he had survived something like that. He was in a coma though. He was in this coma for five years already. She glared at the man sleeping on the bed, bandages covering his face. This was the man who had killed her husband while fighting the now disbanded West side Rollerz. She knew stabbing the man while he was still in his coma would get her in _REALLY_ big trouble with the chief of police, but she couldn't just stand there and let this...This... Psychopath live. She took a scalpel out of her pocket and got ready to swing it at him. She stopped when she heard the doors to the infirmary open. She quickly put away the scalpel and faced the two officers. One had blonde hair while the other had on a black pair of Ultor sunglasses.

"How's the patient." The blonde one asked.

"After being caught in a massive boat explosion, I'd say pretty good." She replied.

She acted normal, but was really infuriated with the fact that she missed her chance. Her chance to get rid of that monster. She saw the doors open again, a nurse pushing in an injured inmate.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Shanking." The nurse said.

She told her to put him in the bed next to man she was so close to killing.

"Has he said anything yet?" The one with Sunglasses asked.

The nurse turned around to face the former Saint.

"Not yet" She reached for his bandages. "But I'm about to take the bandages off."

As she unwrapped the bandages she heard the man next to him groan in pain. After a feel minutes she had all of his bandages removed. It revealed a man with red hair in a pixie cut, dark green eyes and tan skin. He had a scar over his left eye from the explosion. She expected more damage on his face.

"Yes. That seems to have healed up nicely."

The man looked up at the Doctor, a blank look on his face. The officer with blonde hair grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the Saint.

"Be careful Doctor. You're patient's dangerous." He said.

"If you have anything you want to say to the judge, you better start thinkin' of it now." The officer with Sunglasses said.

The Saint gave him the same black expression... Except this time he put up his middle finger. The blonde officer gave the one with glasses a good pat on the shoulder.

"You're wasting your time. C'mon, let's go talk to Troy."

The two officers left the infirmary with the Doctor following. The Saint sighed. Seeing the officers there already told him he was in jail.

"Lovely." He said to himself sarcastically.

"Psst. Hey!" Someone said.

He looked around. He turned to the right when he heard the curtain swish open. His eyes widened at seeing the male before. He had coffee colored skin and the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen

"Is it really you?" He asked.

He automatically fell in love with his accent.

"Do I know you?" The Saint asked.

"My brother told me all about you. You are Boston Rubilia right?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Just wanted to make sure. Listen" He looked back at the door. "We gotta get you outta here."

"I'm sure if we ask nicely."

"I know a way out."

"Oh really? It's funny how you know the way outta here and your ass is still locked up."

"I'm still here because I wanted to bust you out."

Boston rolled his eyes and layed back, staring at the ceiling.

"Getting out of here is a two man job and no one here will give it a try."

Boston Sat back up.

"You really expect me to trust some guy I don't even know?"

"C'mon, I just got myself shanked so I can get a chance to talk to you. Doesn't show I'm loyal?"

"It shows that you're dumb enough to let yourself get stabbed."

"I'm trying to help you."

"You know what I got the last time I trusted someone? Blown the fuck up."

"You a need me."

Boston eyed the young man and smiled slyly. This guy was pretty good looking. Sure, Boston liked girls but guys always had a larger effect on him. He eyed the stranger as if he was going to eat him.

"I sure do baby."

The stranger went wide eyed. He knew what he meant by that.

"W-what?!"

"Oh shit! Listen kid, I don't know what I'm talkin' about. I was out for a while."

"How long is a while for you?"

"I don't know? Two or three weeks I guess."

"Listen. I know you think you're some kind of badass-"

"I am a badass. Don't even think I've gone soft. I won't hesitate to beat the-

"**Callarse y escuchar****te idiota**!"

Bostons mouth fell open. No one ever yelled at him like that. What made it worse was the fact that he had no fucking clue what he was saying. But it did turn him on a bit. The guy sighed.

"Do you even know where you're at? Without me, you'll be wandering around this jail for hours. And even _IF_ you manage to hide that long and _IF _you manage to get outside these walls, you're just gonna find out you're sitting on a goddamn island."

"Big fuckin' whoop."

Boston started feeling up the scar on his eye.

"Big fuckin' whoop? Okay, so you can out swim the coast guard?"

Boston froze. Sure he could swim pretty fast but... Not faster than a coast guard on some speed boat. Boston looked at the guy and got lost in his brown eyes. He shook his head.

"No. But I bet you 5K you don't have a boat stashed here."

The guy grinned.

"I don't have a stashed boat, but know how we can steal one."

Boston sighed, running his fingers through his red hair. What choice did he have?

"Aight. Let's get out of here."

Boston swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. The guys brown eyes lit up when Boston agreed to bust out with him.

"So kid, what's ya name?"

"I'm Carlos Mendoza."

"Hey! What are you two doing up?" Someone asked.

They turned to see the Doctor, clipboard in hand.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Boston asked, a bit of hostility in his tone.

The doctor took the scalpel from her pocket and stepped forward. Boston just stood there with a look that said 'You don't have the balls'. She ran up to him and stabbed him... At least she meant to. Carlos had gotten in the way and took the blade to the shoulder.

* * *

**I'm working on the next chapter right now.**


	2. Jailbreak

**Finally! A new chapter. R&R**

* * *

The doctor gasped and removed the scalpel. Blood started staining Carlos' orange jail suit. He put a hand over his shoulder in pain. She tried to apologize to him but was cut off when Boston grabbed her by the shirt collar. He raised her up and threw her against the near by wall. She stood up with a little bit of trouble. Boston wrapped his hand around her neck and pressed her into the wall, choking her. The green hue in his eyes turned into a venomous shade.

"P-please l-let me go." The doctor begged.

Boston only tightened his grip on her neck. Carlos put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go man. We don't have time for this."

Boston looked down at him. He couldn't say no to him. He just couldn't. Boston glared back at the Doctor. His words dripped with venom.

"You're one lucky little medical bitch."

The doctor passed out from lack of oxygen. He let go of her, just wanting to break her neck.

"So Carlos, what do we first?"

"We could sneak out through the roof, or charge out the front. You're call."

Boston knew it would be best to sneak out. They wouldn't have to deal with the cops as much. It would safer... But that's no fun.

"Let's go through the front. After bein' out for a while, I need a little action."

"We've gotta be careful though. They've got guns."

"No shit. They're cops."

Carlos looked down to the floor. Boston thought it was cute. He looked at the two shank wounds Carlos had, one on his abdomen and the other on his shoulder. He looked around and found some bandages. He grabbed them and started unzipping the top of Carlos' jumpsuit.

"B-Boston, w-what are you doing?"

"Trying to patch you up. Your shirt. Take it off."

"Boston-"

"Take. It. Off."

Carlos removed the white t-shirt that was now stained with blood. Boston snatched it and used to wipe some of the blood off of Carlos' skin. He took his time doing it. The whole time Boston was just staring at Carlos' bare torso, admiring his form.

"Uh, Boston..."

"Huh? Oh, right! Heh, sorry."

Boston tossed the shirt to the side and took care of his wounds. Carlos zipped up the suit. When they opened the infirmary doors they were greeted by cops trying to put them down. They had to beat the shit out of them all. They had a little bit of trouble because the weapons the cops had and the fact that they were out numbered but they had managed to beat them all. When they were done Carlos picked up two pistols. He tossed one to Boston. The headed toward the exit. Boston noticed the the eager expression Carlos' face.

"Yo Carlos. What you so excited about?"

"I just can't believe I'm busting out of jail with you."

"Yeah it's a dream come true."

"So do you remember my brother?"

"Tough guy? Wore purple? Sure."

"Eres una verga."

"Thanks."

Carlos laughed. Boston arched an eyebrow. What exactly did Carlos say just now? What did he say before? He knew one thing for sure. He really liked to hear Carlos speak Spanish.

* * *

**Not the best chapter I've ever made -.- but it'll do. See you all next chapter**


	3. Freedom with a hint of seduction

"Aight we're clear. I don't think any of more them will be comin' at us." Boston called.

Carlos and Boston jacked a prison boat. Carlos drove the boat Stilwater awhile Boston shot down the boats and choppers coming after them. The sun was finally starting to come up. Boston stared at the beautiful horizon. It reminded him of the times he spent with Lin before she died. Lin was Bostons first love and, secretly, the first woman he ever made love to. He wanted to tell her that he loved her with all of his heart but when that asshole William sharp skilled her, he never got the chance. When Boston felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around and pointed his gun at whoever brought him out of his thoughts. He sighed and put down the weapon when he saw that it was Carlos.

"Are you okay Boston?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just rememberin' something."

Boston walked to the front of the boat. He wanted to see how much Stilwater has changed ashen he was out. When he got a good look at the city his jaw fell open. This couldn't be Stilwater. It looked too... Nice. There was this one building that caught his attention. It stood out the most. It was this orange and black building. He heard Carlos walk over.

"Shocked?"

It took a while before Boston responded.

"What happened to the Row?"

"Ultor happened."

"That clothing company?"

"After Alderman died in that bombing of yours, Ultor picked up the pieces. Now they're everywhere. On billboards, in stores, on commercials. Hell, if you ever forget who Ultor is" He motioned to the Orange and black building. "Just look towards Saints Row and you'll see that fucking eye sore."

"Carlos. How long was I really out for?"

"Five years."

"What!?"

Carlos nodded and headed back to drive the boat. He was out for five years? Five motherfucking years!? It felt like he was asleep for at least two days. When they arrived at the docks Carlos was the first to get off.

"Well, here we are."

"Where can I find the other Saints?"

Carlos scoffed.

"What other Saints?"

"Whatchu talkin' about?"

"Without anyone to lead them, the Saints fell apart. After the Brotherhood, Ronin and Samedi showed up the Saints that were left dropped their flags before they got killed."

"Well that's fucking great."

"Look, I know you didn't ask for it but my advice is to keep your head down. The cops are looking for you and a lot's changed. I suggest you go buy a beer and soak up as much information as you can."

"Thanks Carlos. You've been a great help."

"Anytime."

Carlos walked off. Boston headed the opposite direction until he remembered something. He ran up to Carlos.

"Yo Carlos. Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

Boston whispered in the young Mendoza's ear seductively.

"Call me when you want to have a good time."

Carlos blushed.

"A-are you serious?"

"Like the plague."

Boston started nibbling on Carlos' ear. Carlos just stood there. Yeah, he's had a few gay guys flirt with him but it was never anything like this. What shocked him the most was that the Stilwater butcher was the one flirting with him. His brother had told him lots of things about him, but he never mentioned he shot that kind of gun. He pushed Boston away when he felt his hand slide down his body, getting dangerously close to his cock. Boston looked surprised for a bit but ended up doubling over in laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"That look on your face! Priceless!"

"So... You were joking?

"Yeah... Well, yes and no. I ain't gonna lie, you're one hot piece of ass. But I just wanted to mess with ya. I wanted the right reaction from you and I got it."

"Eres un burro pervertido."

"I love it when you talk in Spanish."

Carlos blushed a darker shade of red. Boston chuckled. He gave Carlos a wink and walked off.


	4. Saintly Reunion

**I've been working on this for a while. I hope it's good. I'm working on another chapter as you read. R&R**

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at Sloppy seconds!" A cashier woman called to Boston as he left. Boston just gave a wave, not looking back. Boston had some cash he stole from the cops he killed at the prison and used it to buy himself some new clothes.

''Cause walking around Stilwater in a jail suit wouldn't have people starin'.' Boston thought sarcastically

Right now he wore a black and red camo tank top, a pair of black Unkut jeans, a pair of red kicks and tow red and black stripped wrist bands. You could tell his two favorite colors were black and red. As he walked he kept a look out for a trash can. When he found one he threw a plastic bag into it. The plastic bag contained the jail suit he wore. With nothing better to do he went to TeeNAay to visit his uncle, who happened to own the place.

**SR2**

As soon as he opened the door to the strip club he was greeted with loud music and the smell of beer and cigar smoke. He walked over to the bar and took a seat. The bartender walked up to him with a happy and surprised look on his face. The bartender had black, slick combed back hair, with these green cat-like eyes and a thick black mustache.

"Boston" The bartender started "It's good to see my favorite nephew."

"I'm our only nephew, Uncle Jessica."

The bartender looked at Boston wide-eyed. He looked around to make sure no one heard the red head and leaned on the counter.

"You know very well that you can't call me that in public."

"Why? You afraid people will laugh at you for havin' a girls name?"

"I'll have you know I'm proud of the name I have. But that's not why people can't know my it. I'm sticking to Barry Richards."

"It don't suit you, man."

"Neither does my criminal record, but I have one anyway."

"You shouldn't have to change yourself to hide from cops. Do you see me changin' my name and dyin' my hair black to keep the cops away."

"Do you want some vodka or not?"

"You know the answer to that already."

Jessica gave a nod and-

"It's _Barry_!"

Don't yell at me! Anyway, _Barry _gave a nod and went to grab a bottle of vodka, sliding it over to Boston when he did. Boston took the cap off and took a large swig. He looked up at the T.V and decided to watch the news.

_"It's said by some, to be the trail of the century." _Jane Valderama started. She stood in front of a courthouse, other news teams filming in the background.

_"A notorious member of a gang once known as 'The Third Street Saints', Johnny Gat was arrested last year for the assassination attempt against the decorated police officer Troy Bradshaw."_

Boston almost spat out some of his vodka in surprise.

"Troy is a cop now?"

Barry leaned against the counter, looking up at the T.V with his arms crossed.

"Now? He always was a cop."

"You knew?"

Barry nodded.

"Than why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he wasn't doing anything that would hurt the Saints. He was assigned to aid them in their mission to get rid of the other gangs."

"Why did the cops wanna help us out?"

"Because the Saints goal was to end gang violence. But in the end it only brought in three more gangs."

"How did you know?"

"'Bout the new gangs?"

"About Troy being a cop."

"It's a bartenders job to listen to his troubled costumers. Troy came in feeling guilty for lying to you guys."

Boston didn't know if he should feel betrayed or not. Troy was an undercover cop, he could have had them all arrested. He could have given the cops info on their plans but he didn't... Did he? Boston shook his head and took another swig of his vodka before turning his attention back the T.V.

_"In the resulting Trial, Gat was convicted of one count of attempted murder and a staggering three hundred eighty seven counts of 1rst degree murder... Promptly sending him to death row. Over the past year Gats legal team has filed appeal after appeal-"_

"Hey Barry, turn this shit off!" A bold man with a red torn t-shirt and tribal tattoos demanded.

Barry glared at him.

"You don't like it than fuck off. Me and nephew are watching this."

The man grabbed Barry's white vest and pulled him over the counter, pressing a pocket knife against his neck. Barry's neck began to bleed.

"You better watch your mouth you piece of-"

"Let him go." Boston said.

The man turned to Boston and eyed him.

"What are you gonna do if you don't?"

Boston looked at the man, his eyes turning into a venomous shade of green once again.

"You wanna know?"

The man pushed Barry away and pointed the knife towards Boston.

"Bring it bitch."

Boston sighed and slowly turned to face the man. With giving him a chance to react, Boston grabbed the hand with the knife and grabbed his bottle of vodka. He hit the man in the face with it, letting the man go so he could fall to the floor, pieces of glass from the bottle stuck in the mans face. Boston looked at his uncle.

"You alright, Uncle Barry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. thanks for helping me."

"Anything for family."

Barry took a rag out of his pocket and pressed it against the wound on his neck.

_"In a few short moments, we'll be allowed back in the court room and we'll find out once and for all if Mr. Gat will go home a happy man, or a dead one. Back to you Jack."_

Boston got up from his seat.

"Oh shit. Barry I gotta go. Thanks for the drink."

"No problem."

Boston ran out of the club and looked for a near by car. He saw a man fiddle with his keys, getting ready to enter his car. He ran over to the man and snatched the keys.

"Hey! Give those back before I call the-"

Boston punched him in the face, knocking him out. He enter the car and started it up before heading to the court room. Gat was Bostons best friend and he'll be damned if was gonna let him get sent to the chair. When the courthouse came into view he parked the car and rushed inside, pushing camera men and a few anchor men out of his way. When he got inside he headed to the courtroom only to be stopped by a sercurity gaurd.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed in here yet."

Boston kneed the guard in the balls. The gaurd bent over in pain, giving Boston the opportunity to kick him in the face. The gaurd fell backwards. He was knocked out with a broken, bloody nose. Boston took the gaurds gun and continued to the courtroom. When he saw another gaurd he shot him in between the eyes on the first shot. He tried to open the door to the courtroom but it was locked. He kicked it down. When he looked at the door he saw it had another gaurd underneath. He walked in and saw another gaurd with a gun come for him. Boston pointed his gun at the gaurd.

"Drop it." Boston said, a threatening tone in his voice.

The gaurd dropped the gun. When it hit the floor one of the bullets flew out, flying around the room for a while. Everyone had ducked for cover. Boston saw Johnny in a grey suit with handcuffs on. A man that with dark skin and a pair of glasses poked his head up from his spot, asking if anyone was hurt and needed a lawyer. Boston shot the gaurd and took a key from the gaurd that was under the door. He walked over to Johnny, tossing him the key.

"Shit, it's about your burnt ass woke up." Johnny said, catching the key.

"You aight, Johnny?"

"Yeah. Aside from almost being sent to the chair I'm fucking great."

Johnny used the key to remove the handcuffs. When he was free he eyed Boston.

"Hey, you look different. Did you do something with your hair?"

"No. But the explosion did a number on my eye."

"That's a pretty bad scar. You still able to see in that eye?"

"Clear as day. You ready to get out of here?"

"Fuck yeah."

Johnny took the gun that the dead gaurd had. He looked up at the female judge before shooting her in the head, killing her. He looked at Boston with a smirk.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to that."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Why would I?"

Boston shrugged and walked out of the courtroom, only to get into a gun fight with a few other gaurds that got in their way. When his gun ran out of ammo he stole some from the gaurds he previously killed.

When they got to the entrance there were a shit load of gaurds ready to shoot Boston and Johnny, not they that could. The two just knew how to avoid bullets.

"Boston, I found us a ride."

Boston shot one last gaurd before he saw a cop car come by. When the cop came out Johnny grabbed the him snapped his neck. Boston and Johnny got in the car and dorve off as fast they could.

"Thanks for bustin' me out, Boston. Eesh would have kiled me if I got executed."

"That made no sense. Wait, you're still with Aisha?"

"Yeah. I mean, it got a little tricky, what with me being on death row and her being on the DL after faking her own death. But we found a way to make it work."

"How're your kids doin'?"

"Pretty good. I always got mail from them telling me how they've always gotten into trouble at their school."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Hell no. They have interesting ways of getting into trouble. One time they-" Johnny was interrupted by the something bumping into their car.

Boston looked at the sideview mirror and saw that a cop car was one their tail.

"I got this. Just head to Forgive and Forget. Things should cool off after that."

Boston nodded and focused on the road, hearing gun shots and a few popped tires. Boston heard a loud crashing sound and looked in the mirror again to see that the cops ran into a wall, their car now in flames. Up ahead there was a small red, blue and white drive thru. The sign said 'Forgive and Forget' with a little devil that had a halo on its head. Boston drove through, giving up the last bit of money he had. When they drove on the cops stopped chasing them all together.

"Thank you, bribery." Boston said with a sigh.

He took a glance at Johnny and saw that his shoulder was bleeding. He got shot. It reminded him of how Carlos took the stab in the shoulder for him.

"You wanna go to a hospital, Johnny?"

"Naw, it's just a flesh wound."

"Just?"

"I'm fine, Boston."

"If you say so. So how long you been in jail?"

"Two years and thirty-two days."

Boston chuckled.

"Not like you were countin'."

"Right? It's weird. When I was in jail people were betting on how long I'd last...When I was first busted gaurds were always trying to put me in the ground. When Troy became the chief of police, it all stopped."

Johnny grinned.

"Troy must be more forgiving than I am."

Bostons eyes widened.

"I knew he was a cop but... The chief of fucking police?!"

"You better start gettin' with the times. Julius is missing, Ben King wrote and autobiography, Dex is a... don't even get me started on Dex... But the real kicker is Troy. In a few months he went from undercover cop to chief of police... And word is he's obsessed with finding out what happened on your little boat trip with the Alderman."

"Maybe if I have time I'll stop by the station and have a nice little reunion with our old buddy. So how's Junior?"

"Your sis has been doing pretty well. She's workin' on as a waitress and she goes to Stilwater university now."

"A waitress in college. How original."

"You should see how much she's grown."

"I don't think she ould look too different. How would you know how she looks like now?"

"While I was in jail she would come to visit me a couple of times a month. When you see her, you won't even know she's your sister. She went from a scrawny little fourteen year old to a hot, sexy twenty year old."

Bostons eyes turned into a venomous shade of green again.

"Watch yourself, Gat. That's my little sister you're talkin' about. Not to mention you have Eesh."

"Yeah, I know. But it's true. Junior has really matured... Physically."

"I can only imagine."

They were now driving through the Suburbs district. Boston looked aorund, memories flowing in his head. He stopped the car when he saw this mansion. It was the one that belonged to William Sharp, of the West Side Rollerz. It hadn't changed a bit. Well, parts of the black gates were rusty and chipped off, but other than that it was the same. When he saw the house he started remembering Lin. Johnny looked at Boston, surprised to see a tear roll down his cheek. He knew how Boston got when he remembered Lin. He knew he felt extremly guilty and depressed when he remembered her death and how he couldn't prevent it.

"Boston."

"...Yeah"

"Drive."

"...'Kay."

Boston wiped away the tear and drove a head. When they past by a few houses Johnny told him to stop.

"Why do you wanna stop?"

Johnny opened the car door.

"This is where Eesh and the kids live."

"Oh."

"You wanna come in for a beer?"

"No, man. You enjoy the time with your familly. I'll catch up with you later."

"Aight."

Johnny got out the car and closed his door. As soon as he got out Boston drove off. That look Boston had when he saw Sharps house...

"I hope he's gonna be alright." Johnny said to himself.

He walked to the front door and turned the knob, surprised to see that it wasn't locked. When he opened the door he saw that the house was well furnished. He closed the door and looked around a while more. He saw a few gold albums hanging on the wall and an old Aisha poster. He sniffed the air and smelled something good. He assumed Aisha was cooking something.

"Hey guys!" Johnny called, leaning against the railing of the staircase. He had a smile plastered on his face. "Daddy's home!"

He heard a few muffled voices before seeing two kids walk down the stair. They were both fourteen, had tan skin, dark green eyes and black hair that went a little past the shoulder. The boy had his hair in a pony tail while the girl had her hair down, they both had some hair over their left eyes. These twins were the kids of Aisha and Johnny. PG and PJ Gat. They saw their dad and screamed with joy. They ran down the stairs and got hugged by him. Johnny laughed.

"How've my little maniacs been?"

"Almost got expelled four times in a row." PG, the boy twin, said excitedly.

"Still causing trouble. Givin' you teachers hell, right?"

The twins nodded in unision.

He gave them pats and them shoulder.

"Just like your old man did when he was your age. Two chips off the old block."

The twins laughed and recieved another hug from their father.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing." A woman said.

Johnny looked up the stair case to see a woman with dark skin, short black hair and brown eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Eesh."

Aisha walked down the stairs wrapped her arms around Johnny before giving him a loving kiss. Johnny wrapped his arms around Aisha's waist, returning the kiss. As their kiss went on he realized that their kids were still there. He broke the kiss and looked down at PG.

"PG, why don't you take your sister out to the park or somethin' for a while."

"What? But we wanna hang out with you." PJ, the girl twin, protested.

"I know, I know. There'll be plenty of time for that after I, uh... Catch up with your mother."

The twins grimaced and shivered. PG grabbed PJ's hand and walked out the door, neither of the two wanting to be in the house for _that_ kind of reunion.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	5. Repossesion

**R&R**

* * *

Boston has been driving in the cop car for a while. He didn't really wanna go anywhere, he only wanted to drive. To clear his mind. Thinking about Lin wasn't exactly helping.

"Think of something else." He said to himself.

He stopped the car when he saw a Rim jobs. Not because he had to and not because it brought back memories. Because he saw Carlos there, leaning against a tow truck. He immediately got out the car, not caring that people were honking their horns at the fact that he left his car in the middle of the road. He jogged up to Carlos.

"Hey Carlos. What's up?"

Carlos looked up from his cellphone and smiled.

"Hey Boston. How've you been?"

"Aight. You?"

"Could be better. This dead beat friend of mine owes me money and he ain't payin' up."

Carlos tapped on the door to the tow truck with a grin.

"I was gonna use this baby to repossess his car."

"Want me to help."

"That'd be great, thanks."

Boston nodded and got in the truck, letting Carlos drive.

"So you've been busy, huh Boston?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Everyone knows what you did at Johnny's trial."

"Already? Damn. Anyway, I couldn't let him fry. He's my best friend. Like a brother to me."

Carlos gave a nod.

"You know Gat from Jail?"

"Y'know I saw him in jail once. He didn't seem like a happy guy."

"He's happy enough when he's killing someone." Boston gave a small laugh. "But seriously though, he's a nice guy. He's got a nice wife with a nice pair of kids. Just make sure you don't piss him off."

"I didn't know Gat had kids."

"He has a pair of twins. He calls them his little maniacs."

"How come?"

"They act like maniacs in school, on the street too. They're more like their dad than their mom."

"I see."

"So what have you been doin' since you got out of prison?"

"Spending a little time with my family. You?"

"Nothing much. I got a free drink from the owner of TeeNAay."

"What'd you do for him?"

"Nothing. The owner's my uncle."

"Your uncle owns TeeNAay? He must be happy with his life."

"I guess so."

Carlos had parked the tow truck in a cemetary. Behind the truck was a yellow hearse.

"Let me guess, this is the guys car?"

Carlos nodded and got out, Boston following.

"I'm gonna hook it up to the truck. Some of his friends hang around here and if they see me doin' this, you know their not gonna be happy."

"So basically, you want me to guard you until we're ready to go?"

Carlos nodded and started hooking the hearse to the truck. Boston examined the hearse. The yellow paint was faded and chipped off. There were dents on the side and when he looked inside through the window he saw that the interior was stained and torn with garbage everywhere. Boston walked to the other side of it to find graffiti and scratches. He walked to the back of the car and saw that the bumper was rusty and was practically hanging onto the car for dear life.

"Yo, Carlos."

"Yeah."

"I don't think we should take this dudes car."

"Why not?"

"'Cause we'd be doing him a favor."

Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, but this car is all he has. If I take this, he won't have a choice but to pay up."

"All he has? What about his home?"

"We're towing it."

"Wow... So what did you do before you went to jail?"

"Steal from stores."

"Why didn't you just get a job?"

"No one would hire me. No matter what I did I couldn't find a job."

"Why'd you need the cash so badly?"

"Me and my family were very poor. My mother was sick so she couldn't get a job, my brother was bringing in money, but not enough. So all I could do was be a little ladrón."

Boston looked down at Carlos, confused.

"A what?"

"ladrón. It's Spanish for thief."

"Oh."

"Hey! What the fuck you think you doin'?!" Someone yelled. Boston looked up and saw three guys running over. One of them had a dirty T-shirt, another had on a navy blue hoodie while the last one was shirtless with a bat in his hand. Boston walked over to the guys.

"It would be smart if you guys just left."

The guy with the dirty T-shirt punched Boston in the face as hard as he could. Boston turned to the guy, an evil grin on his face.

"That all you got?"

He grabbed the guys wrist and bitch slapped him to the ground. The guy with the navy blue hoodie ran up to Boston and tried to kick him in the ribs, but Boston caught his leg held onto it. Boston kicked the guy in the balls. The guy screamed in pain. Boston let go of his leg and punched the guy in the face, breaking his nose. The guy fell to his knees and Boston took the opportunity to kick the guy in the face. The guy with the bat tried using it to hit Boston over the head. Boston blocked the hit with his arm and kicked him in the stomach, watching him fall to the ground.

"Alright. We're good." Carlos said standing up.

"Then let's get the hell out of here."

Carlos nodded. The guy with the dirty T-shirt got up and took out a pocket knife. He ran up to Boston and stabbed him in the back. Boston groaned in pain. He looked over his shoulder and elbowed the guy in the face. Carlos went behind Boston and removed the knife, getting another pained groan from Boston.

"You alright, Boston?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. If I can survive a boat explosion, I can handle a stab in the back."

The guy with the bat sneaked up behind Carlos and hit him over the head with the bat. Carlos fell to the ground, the guy beating on him with the bat. Boston tackled the guy to the ground. Boston held his hand over the guys neck and punched him until his face was a bloody mess. He let go of the guy and grabbed the bat.

"C'mon man, I get it. Don't mess with you and you friend. Please stop."

Bostons eyes turned a venomous shade for the fourth time that day. He stood silent as he held the bat above his head, ready to strike. He had his foot pressing against the guys body to make sure he stood there. Boston felt a hand on his ankle. He assumed it was one of the guys he beat down. He looked to find that it was Carlos. He noticed Carlos had a hand on the shoulder he was stabbed in.

"Boston. That's enough."

"Are you shittin' me?"

"Just stop." He weakly got up. "We got what we came here for. Let him go... For now."

"But-" Boston stopped when he saw the look in Carlos' eyes. Boston couldn't say no to those puppy eyes. He sighed and dropped the bat. He looked down at the bloodied guy.

"You better watch your back. Take your friends and get the fuck out of my face before I change my mind."

The guy nodded. He gathered his buddies and the three of them left. Boston looked back at Carlos. The shoulder that was stabbed was still bandaged up.

"You aight, Carlos?"

"That guy dislocated my shoulder."

"C'mon. I'll take you to a hospital."

Carlos nodded and got in the truck, with some help from Boston. When they drove out of the cemetery Boston saw Carlos grab his cell phone out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doin'?"

"Calling my dead beat friend."

Carlos dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. After a while he started to speak.

"Hey Ramon, what's up?... Listen, I don't got a lot of time. I just called to tell you that" Carlos gave a small laugh. "I stole your car... You still there... Great. Here's the deal. If you don't want your car cubed I _really _suggest you pay me what you owe me... Should have thought about that before asking me for so much cash... Yeah, I'm really scared. Talk to you later Ramon."

Carlos hung up and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm guessing he ain't happy about you takin' his home."

"He said that he would get me back for it one day."

Boston scoffed. He highly doubted that.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. How've you been?

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, Uncle Barry." Boston said, a nice smile on his face.

"No problem. I missed having people to talk to."

"What? Your costumers aren't good enough for you anymore?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. It's good to be around be people that aren't assholes."

Boston chuckled.

"I'm an asshole too, though."

"But you're not a _complete_ asshole."

Boston sat on the couch an looked around the apartment. It was a decent one. It was nice, clean and modern. Boston looked at the coffee table and saw a picture of a small baby. He picked it up and looked closer at it.

"Uncle Barry. Who's the baby in this picture?"

Barry took the picture and smiled.

"This is Judith when she was a baby."

"Judith? Who the fuck is... Oh yeah, Junior. I forgot that was her real name. Hey, when did you last talk to her?"

"When she was sixteen."

"Isn't she twenty now?"

"Yeah. She was living with me until she turned sixteen. She said someone offered her a place to live. Like her own house."

"Some random person comin' up to a sixteen year old girl and offers her a place to stay? That don't sound too good. Do you know where she lives now?"

"No. But I got her number."

"You have her number and you haven't talked to her four years?"

Barry only shrugged.

"Would you like a beer, Boston?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Barry nodded and headed to the kitchen. Boston started walking around the house, looking at other photos that decorated the apartment. One in particular caught his eye. It was a girl with tan skin that was a little darker than Bostons, green cat like eyes like Barry, and she had long black hair in a ponytail. She wore a long navy blue skirt that reached her ankles and long sleeved button up shirt with a white tie and a pair of glasses. He knew it was Junior by her eyes. She looked different. Older.

"Boo!" Someone yelled in his ear.

Boston quickly turned around, punching whoever scared him in the jaw. His eyes widened. He had punched Barry. He was now on the floor. Boston got on one knee and tried to help him up.

"Oh fuck! Barry, you alright?! Oh man, I'm so sorry."

Barry groaned and sat up.

"It's fine Boston."

"Like fuck it is!"

"Relax, son. It's okay. I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

He took Bostons hand and stood up.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Barry nodded and picked up the cold beer he had in his hand. He handed it to Boston.

"How old is Jay in that picture?"

Boston motioned to the picture. His sister Judith had two nicknames. Junior and Jay. Boston called her Jay the most.

"In that one? She's sixteen. That's her in her school uniform."

"Honestly, I think she looks like pussy."

"I agree. But she wanted to wear it. She liked it, so I left her alone."

"Do you know what she's up to now?"

"I heard she got married."

Boston dropped his bottle of beer, spilling its contents on the floor. Barry looked down at the forming puddle of beer and back up at Boston.

"You're cleaning that up. I hope you know that."

"The fuck you mean she got married?!"

"Yup. She was dating this guy for three years before she got married."

"Do you know who the guy is?"

"The exact same one who offered her a place to stay."

"Oh god. I gotta find her and talk to her about this."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Boston, Judith is a grown woman now. She can make her own decisions. If she wants to stay with this guy than let her."

"... If I find her and hear that there are problems I'm gonna ..."

"Gonna...?"

"Never mind."

Boston wanted to threaten Barry but he couldn't. When he was younger his parents were very abusive toward him and his three sisters, four if you count Judith. They could have killed them if it wasn't for his Uncle Barry. He's the one that helped them escape that hell hole.

"I'm headin' to Freckle Bitches."

Boston walked toward the door.

"What? Hey! Come back and her and clean-"

_**Slam!**_

Boston slammed the door before his Uncle could finish.

"Up this mess." Barry finished.

He sighed and went to get a mop.

**SR2**

Boston was sitting at one of the Tables outside at Freckle Bitches, doing some stuff with his new cell phone. He didn't have any money to get it, but that didn't really stop him. Who needs money when you got a gun? He sighed. He should have asked Barry for Judiths number. He wanted to talk to her and arrange for them to meet. He wanted to see his favorite sister. He looked up from his phone and saw a familiar face. She had light brown skin, long black hair that was in a bun and brown eyes. He called out to her, a smile on his face.

"Yo, Nicole!"

She turned to look at him with wide eyes. Boston waved, the smile still on his face.

"How've you been, girl?!"

She ran over to Boston to get a closer look at him. She didn't think it was him. She didn't think it could be him. When she got to him her eyes were still wide open.

"Boston. It that you?"

"No. I'm New York."

Nicole gave a small laugh and punched him in the arm.

"I didn't think you were still alive. After Julius blew you up I thought you were done for."

"I thought I so too. God must love me."

"So when did you wake up?"

"Earlier this mornin'. You didn't know I woke up?"

She shook her head.

"Someone needs to watch the news more. Y'know I saved Gat from being sent to the chair."

"That I heard on the news. How does he look now anyways?"

"Stronger looking."

"He still has his glasses?"

Boston nodded. He hugged Nicole.

"It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you." Nicole looked up at Boston. "Didn't you have a bang on the right side of your face?"

Boston looked confused for a while. Then he snapped his fingers and nodded. When he first joined the Saints he had a chin length bang over his eye.

"Here I thought my hair was always this good looking. I guess the blast burnt it off or some shit."

Nicole laughed. She raised her hand an reluctantly felt the scar on Bostons eye.

"It did more than that. Can you see through that eye?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Wow. With a scar like that, you would think you would have been blinded in that eye."

"I know. It's not that bad though."

"True." Nicole motioned for Boston to take a seat. "Sit down. I'll buy us something."

"No, it's fine. I got it."

"If you say so."

The two sat down on the table. Nicole had saved Boston and Judith years ago. His father Ysa and his mother Celia were of high power. They were royalty. They were very kind to their people, but horrible to Boston and his sisters.

When he and his sisters turned eighteen their parents took all their abuse and focused it on their five year old daughter Judith. It was nothing they hadn't done to him and his other sisters. They beat her, they starved her, they locked her up in her room for days and there were some days were they would lock her up and forget about her. Even if his parents were royalty, someone should have done something about the shit they put on their children. But no one did anything. He tightened his fist at the memories. He lived in a country full of pussies. When he found out what they've been doing to Judith, he grabbed all the money he had and used to it to escape from that place while Barry kept the gaurds distracted. By the time he reached America he found Stilwater and used one of the run down motels to hide from the people searching for his sister. His damn parents sent troops out of their own country to find Judith. One day they finally did. They cornered Boston in his motel room. He had Judith in his arms, scared of what their parents would do if they got her back. When they were about to take the youngest Rubilia away Nicole came along, shot up the troops and helped them hide. He owed her big time.

"So now that your back, are you going to bring back the Saints?"

"Fuck yeah, but not now. A lot of shit happened to today."

"I bet."

* * *

**I personally think this was a shitty way to end the chapter. *Sigh* Oh well. There's always next chapter. I wanna thank Cookiemonstergurl54 for letting me use her O.C Nicole. :) See you all next chapter!**


	7. New day, new plan

**R&R Please**

* * *

_Boston opened his eyes and looked around. The room he was in was dark it felt like it was moving. He tried to get up but ended up hitting his head. _

_'Where the hell am I?' Boston thought. _

_He moved his arms, in an attempt to stretch but it was very difficult. He knew he was in a small space by now. Where the hell was he. It felt familiar. The space he was in felt like it had stopped its movement. _

_"Hey. I think we stopped moving." _

_Bostons jaw fell open. He knew that voice. Lin? It couldn't have been Lin. Didn't she die?_

_"Boston. Hey, Are you Listening?" Lin asked._

_He was too surprised to say something. Lin was with him in a small space that felt like it was moving. Now he knew where he was. He was in the trunk of Lins Voxel. This happened years ago. How was it happening again? _Why _was this happening again? Maybe this was an oppurtunity. An opportunity to save Lin. To save the woman he loved so much._

_"Are you even alive? Say something."_

_Boston kicked her in the gut._

_"Ow!"_

_"Did that answer your question?" Boston asked._

_"Ugh. Yeah."_

_"Lin... You're alive?"_

_"Of course I'm alive. I'm talking aren't I? If we don't think of something fast we might not be alive for long. Where the fuck is my lighter?"_

_"In your back pocket, I think."_

_Boston felt Lin move around a little. She stopped when they heard muffled voices. _

_"Donnie and Sharp." Boston growled. "Lin, we gotta get out of this."_

_"We will." He felt Lin grab his hand. "Just stay calm."_

_He felt his heart skip a beat. He remembered this. Boston heard the voice get louder and a little more clear. They were coming closer._

_"Fuck."_

_"Listen, I'll handle this. Just keep your mouth shut."_

_"Are you crazy? Lin, as soon as this trunk opens you're gonna die."_

_"I love how optimistic you are."_

_"I'm serious!"_

_Boston gave Lins hand a squeeze.  
_

_"Lin... While I still have the chance, I wanna tell you that I-"_

_Boston was interrupted by a large metallic click and the trunk opened. He looked up and saw William sharp and Donnie. Donnie looked at Lin with widened eyes._

_"Lin?" He asked._

_"Donnie, listen to me! I swear to god-"_

_**Bang! Bang!**_

_Boston felt a large wave of pain coming from his arm. He saw Lin bleeding from her arm._

_"Lin!" Donnie yelled._

_William turned to him with the gun he shot the Saints with._

_"Take a deep breath and count to ten, Donnie."_

_"Count to ten?! You just shot my Girl!"_

_Bostons eyes turned into a venomous shade._

_"Your girl, my ass! She's my girl!" Boston yelled._

_"I see." William started. "You love together and it seems your going to die together. Tragic, is it not?"_

_Boston reached for the old man, only to have the trunk slammed on him. Boston growled again and started punching the trunk, denting it._

_"__**You fucking asshole! When I get outta here, I'm gonna kill your ass! You here me Sharp!? You're a dead man!**__"_

_Boston heard William say that he was surprised that he was still kicking. _

_"Lin! Are you okay?" Boston asked._

_"Y-yeah. I'm fine."_

_Boston felt the car move again._

_"Damn it." Boston hissed._

_"Lin. Stay with me, girl!"_

_"I-I'm fine Boston, relax."_

_Boston felt the car move again. He panicked when he heard a large splash. Damnit! Boston kicked and punched the trunk to get it to open, but all it did was dent._

_"S-stay calm. We're gonna get outta this." _

_"I know we are. I'll make sure of it." _

_Boston felt water slowing flowing into the trunk. He cursed under his breath._

_"H-hey. I think found my lighter."_

_"You're bleeding to death and all you can think about is your damn lighter?!"_

_He heard Lin take deep, shaky breathes. _

_"Did you hear that asshole Donnie?" Lin gave a small laugh._

_Boston managed to give a grin, despite the situation._

_"Yeah. He said you were his girl. How could he think you were his girl-"_

_"When I was yours."_

_Boston stopped moving. _

_"Lin I-"_

_"Thanks for everything, Boston."_

_Boston felt tears run down his cheeks. _

_"L-Lin... I love you."_

_Silence. He gave a small gasp._

_"Lin?"_

_More silence._

_"No! Lin! C'mon, girl!" Boston started lightly sobbing. "Don't leave me alone again!"_

_Lin was just laying there in a mixture between water, her blood and Bostons blood. She had a smile on her face. He felt something brush against his leg. He felt around and grabbed it. It felt like a lighter. Boston felt more tears escape as more water came in. He held Lins lighter in his hand and closed his eyes. He wanted to sit there and drown. He closed his eyes and let the water engulf him, not caring if he made it out alive anymore. He just wanted to die there with the woman he loved._

* * *

When Bostons eyes shot open he gave a loud gasp. He looked around and saw that he was in his bedroom. He sat up and put his hand on his forehead. He was sweating. He started taking deep breaths. He finally calmed down and let his head rest on his pillow. He looked up at the ceiling fan, feeling the cold air it brought to him. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Damn nightmares." He mumbled to himself.

He jolted when he heard someone knock on his door. The door opened the reveal his uncle Barry in his white and red bartender uniform.

"G'morning sunshine."

"G'morning Barry."

Barry gave a worried look.

"You okay, son? You look terrible."

"That makes me feel great. I just had a nightmare."

Boston removed his blanket and got out of bed to reveal that he was naked. Barry's eyes widened and turned around, covering his eyes with his hands just in case.

"For god sakes, Boston! Put some fucking clothes on! My eyes are burning!"

"Like you haven't went to bed naked before. It's comfortable."

"I don't need your reason, I need my nephew to put his clothes on!"

Boston laughed and went through a drawer. He put on a pair of black boxers and a pair of jeans.

"There. I'm covered from the waist down. Happy?"

Barry hesitantly took a peek and sighed.

"Give me a warning if your in your birthday suit next time."

Boston only gave shrug. He went through his drawer again and took out a black hoodie.

"I'm made you breakfast, if your hungry."

"Thanks."

Boston eyed Barry's uniform.

"You goin' to work, uncle Barry?"

"Yeah." Barry tapped on his wrist watch. "And I'm running late. I'll see you later, Boston."

Barry left Boston in his room. After a few seconds Boston heard the front door open and close. He on the hoodie, not bothering to put a shirt on underneath. He grabbed his phone and went to eat breakfast. He saw that Barry made something simple. A plate of blueberry pancakes. He went through the cabinets and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and a large bottle of vodka. After pouring the sticky syrup on his breakfast he poured some vodka on it as well. He thought everything tasted better with vodka. That's all he ever drank when he came to Stilwater. He was addicted to the stuff. When he sat down and started eating his breakfast his phone gave a few beeps. It was a text from Barry. Boston picked his phone up to see what his uncle had to say.

"_I 4got 2 tell u that Johnny called. I think he wanted 2 talk about bringing back the Saints."_

Under that message was Johnny's phone number. Boston added the number to his contacts and scarfed down his meal. Without putting his plate in the sink he left the apartment.

* * *

Boston got stepped off the Kenshin he stole and knocked on the door to Johnny's house. After a while the door opened but he saw no one. He felt something tug on his jeans. He looked down and saw PG stare up at him. Boston chuckled.

"I forgot how short you were."

"Didn't you die?" PG asked casually.

"Almost. Is Johnny here?"

PG nodded and let the older man step inside.

"Dad! Boston's Here!" The young Gat called.

PG went into the kitchen when Johnny came down the stairs. He wore this purple button up T-shirt that hugged his muscles.

"Hey Boston. How've you been? You caught up with anyone yet?"

"Nicole and Barry."

"And Jay?"

"I haven't talked to Jay yet. Y'know she got married?"

Johnny shook his head and sighed. He put a hand on Bostons shoulder.

"Like I said before, you need to start gettin' with the times."

"I'm trying'."

PG came in with two cold bottle of beer. He handed one to Johnny and the other to Boston.

"Thanks PG. Your a better host than your Dad."

Johnny rolled his eyes. The two made their way to the couch, PG following with a bottle of soda in his hand.

"Johnny, Who's here?" Aisha asked from upstairs.

"Yo, why don't you come down and find out?" Johnny called.

Johnny took a seat next to his son an used the coffee table to open his beer. Aisha came down stairs with PJ in tow.

"Johnny, I don't care if you just got out of jail. You do not mess with my furni-"

Johnny pointed to Boston. When Aisha saw him on the couch her eyes widened.

"Oh my god. It's you."

"Surprised Aisha?" Boston asked.

"What? That your here or that your talkin'?"

"C'mon, I wasn't that quiet?"

"To others. For a guy that that got blown to hell, you look great."

PJ nodded in agreement and took a seat next to the oldest Rubilia.

"Did you do something to you hair?" Aisha asked.

"No, but the blast did."

PJ lightly caressed his scar.

"Can you see with that eye?" PJ asked, tilting her head.

Boston felt up his scar a bit.

"I've been gettin' that a lot. Yeah, I can."

"Yo, can we get back to business?" Johnny started. "I've been cooped up in death row" He pointed to Boston again. "And that bitch was stuck in a five year coma."

Boston took a sip from his beer before talking.

"We definetly need to remind fucker who were are."

"And that can't wait until after dinner?" Aisha asked.

Johnny and Boston said no at the same time. Aisha smile and gave a small laugh. She put her hands on her hips.

"You two haven't changed at all."

"Well there's a saying about dogs and blowin' shit up." Johnny chuckled before looking back at Boston. "So what's the plan?"

"First we need to get a crew together. Once we do that, we can work on gettin' our city back."

"And where were you planning on having this little meeting?" Aisha asked.

Boston and Johnny looked at eachother before looking around the house.

"No." Aisha said.

"Well, this place is pretty spacious." Johnny said, looking around.

"No." Aisha repeated.

"The colors are soothing." Boston complimented.

"I said no." Aisha said.

Johnny tried to negotiate with her.

"Come one Eesh. We-"

"No! This ain't no fucking gang club house."

"But-" Aisha turned her back on them, crossing her arms.

Johnny faced Boston.

"New plan."

"We need to find a new place?" Boston guessed.

Johnny took a glance at Aisha.

"Yeah, you got it."

* * *

**If there are any spelling errors, I'll fix them later. See you next chapter.**


	8. Moving in

**R&R please**

* * *

Boston and Johnny were now driving over a bridge in a red Cosmo.

"Now before we get a crew goin', we need to find a crib." Johnny said.

"Why don't we just chill at the church?"

"Ultor fixed it up and turned it into a tourist trap."

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Wish I was."

"Fuckin' Ultor man! They just _have_ to fuck up my city."

"No worries man, I gotta another place we can hang."

"Do you?"

"There's this old Mission house here in Stilwater. It's as broken down as the church was before Ultor got to it, so we don't got worry about kickin' assholes out."

"I know we're called The Saints, but I don't think that means we always gotta hang at a religious place everytime. Besides, they're kinda been there done that."

"Oh we're not stayin' in the Mission. A few years ago there was this huge earthquake and this one hotel got real messed up. Instead of cleaning up what was left of it, they decided to build over it. So we'll be stayin' underground."

"Aight, so what's the catch?"

"We gotta evict the currents tenants."

Boston put on a mischievous grin.

"Sounds like fun. But do you really think it would be good to have your kid involved?"

Boston looked at the rear view mirror to see PG in the back seat, stuffing a magazine into his Shepard.

"Don't worry about him. He may only seem like a small prankster, but he's a real badass."

"Like his old man."

"Hell yeah."

After a few minutes they reached the Mission house. Boston walked in a saw how run down it was. It reminded him of the church and the memories he made there. He sighed and turned to the two Gats.

"So where's this old Hotel?"

PG pointed to a flight of stairs.

"It's down there." He said.

Boston gave a small nod and the three started walking down the many flights of stairs. When they came to the last flight Johnny stopped him.

"I just realized you don't have a weapon. You gonna be aight bare handed?"

Boston scoffed.

"Man, I got weapons." He put up his fists and smirked. "And they're my babies, right here."

Johnny nodded and they continued down the stairs. The three were greeted by a group of people wearing green and black, getting ready to attack them. Boston cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	9. Spring burning

"C'mon, man. Let me go, I don't want any trouble." A homeless man pleaded.

Boston had the guy by the collar of his dirty, tattered shirt and was forcing him to walk. Boston had a hand on his side. He was bleeding.

"If you didn't want trouble, your ass shouldn't have stabbed me."

The hobo gave a nervous laugh.

"C'mon man. You understand how it is in this city right? Kill or be killed."

"Oh I know how it is." Boston shoved him toward a small poorly made home that was made of a mattress, an old fridge and a few pieces of wood. "You want your home so much? Fine. You can have it."

Boson grabbed the hobo and threw him at the small hovel. The hobo landed on it with a loud crash. Boston waved away the small cloud of dirt and gave a small cough. He looked back at Johnny, who was shooting a few other hobo's with a shotgun. When one of them tried to sneak up on him, PG shot him in the leg. The hobo screamed and held on to his leg. PG took the opportunity to shoot him a few times before he died. Boston chuckled.

'Like Father, like son.' He thought.

Boston felt a little bit of a chill, despite the large bonfire nearby. He pulled the hood on his hoodie over his head and walked over to the two Gats.

"Is that all of 'em?" He asked.

"Yeah. No more Samedi. No more homeless assholes." Johnny gave PG a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks for savin' my ass by the way."

PG gave a huge smile and nodded. His eyes lit up.

"You look like you were complimented by your hero." Boston said.

He ripped off part of his hoodie and used it to bandage his shank wound.

"I was." PG replied.

Boston let a small laugh escape his lips.

"I thought you would have gone soft Gat."

Johnny eyed Boston.

"I spent all those years in jail with inmates that tried to kill me countless times. I was the one shootin' down cops with you when you saved me from bein' sent to the fucking chair and you thought I went soft?" Johnny scoffed. "I'm insulted."

"Okay, I won't be honest with you any more then. Hey PG. Let me see your Shepard."

The young Gat gave Boston the gun for him to inspect. Boston saw that a Fleur-de-lis was carved into it. The carving was a little sloppy, but not too bad. Boston aimed the gun around the place. He pointed it at Johnny playfully.

"Hands up, Gat."

Johnny put up his middle finger with a grin.

Boston gave a small smile before being tackled to the ground. He tried getting out of the attackers grip, but that's hard to do when he/she has a knife to your throat.

"Nicole! Get the fuck off him!"

Nicole?

"I saw him point a gun at you."

Yeah, it was Nicole. Boston recognized the voice.

"It was a joke, you crazy bitch! Get off of Boston!"

Nicole gasped. She let go of Boston and took the knife from his throat, accidentally cutting his neck a bit in the process. Boston got up and dusted the dirt off his hoodie. He removed the hood and looked down at Nicole.

"S-sorry Boston."

"Don't worry about it, it's cool. So what're you doin' here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Me and the Gats were clearin' out this place. Now that it's only us, it's Saints territory. So what are you here for?"

"PG texted me to come by here."

Boston and Johnny looked down at PG.

"What? He asked. "I didn't think she would wanna miss out on the fun."

Nicole looked around the broken down hotel, seeing the added wreckage and dead bodies.

"By the looks of it, I did."

Johnny gave a small shrug.

"Sorry we couldn't save you some assholes." He said.

"Don't worry about it."

Boston started walking around the ramshackle, inspecting it.

"Aight Boston, what do you think of the place."

"It's a shithole."

"True." Johnny walked over to a torn up couch an threw a dead body off of it. He sat down and put his hands behind his head, relaxing. "But it a shithole with potential."

Boston scratched the back of his neck, an uncertain look on his face.

"I don't know about this Johnny."

"Oh come one. Add some flat screens, a stripper pole, maybe some better furniture."

Boston took a seat next to him.

"You had me at stripper pole."

"Fuckin' A."

Boston and Johnny did a fist pound. Nicole walked over and leaned against the couch.

"If we get a stripper pole, I'm not gonna be the one doing the stripping."

"Why not? I'm sure we could get a good cash flow goin' with you flashin' your tits."

"Watch it, Johnny."

Boston nudged Johnny.

"Yeah Gat, you don't want her goin' all Jacqui on ya ass."

"Who the fuck is Jacqui?"

Boston looked at the oldest Gat with wide eyes.

"You don't know about Jacqui?"

"No."

Boston shook his head and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Be grateful you've never had to deal with her."

"Who the fuck is Jacqui?"

"A _bad _side of Nicole you _never_ wanna see."

"Whatever."

PG kneeled down and started poking a corpse.

"So what do we do with these guys?" He asked.

"Put 'em in the fire."

"What?"

"You got another way we could get rid of 'em without attracting attention?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then we're burning 'em."

Boston got up and picked up the corpse PG poked and put threw it in the bonfire.

"Aight let's get started. We got a lotta dead bodies here and the sooner we take care of 'em the sooner we can get a crew together."

PG and Nicole nodded and went to gather the corpses. Boston looked at Johnny, who was still chilling on the couch.

"Gat, that includes you."

"You're jokin' right?"

"No, I'm not. Now get your ass up and help us."

Johnny got off the couch and helped the three with the task at hand.

* * *

As corpses were being thrown into the burning fire, the smell of burning flesh became stronger. They were almost done clearing them out, but still had some work to do.

"Y'know this ain't exactly what I had in mind for my day."

Johnny grunted as he threw yet another corpse into the fire.

"We gotta get this place cleaned up. I ain't gonna spend my time stepping over bodies whenever I come here."

"Yo, I ain't no janitor."

"No shit. You're a goddamned diva."

PG laughed and immediately went back to work when Johnny shot him a look.

"C'mon Boston, this is shit people who just got canonized should have to do."

"Good idea." Boston walked over to one of the dead bodies. "We'll just ask some of the crew for help." He kicked the corpse in the head. "Hey buddy, you wanna help? No?" Boston look back at Johnny. "Looks like we're doin' this ourselves."

"That's my point. We can't really run a gang if we don't have, Y'know, a fuckin' gang!"

"You said it yourself. The rest of our old crew were either killed or busted by Troy. We gotta start fresh."

"Yeah? Well let's get on that shit because I'm done moppin' up blood."

Nicole laughed a little. Johnny glared at her.

"What the fuck you laughin' at?"

"What's wrong? Johnny Gat can't handle cleaning up a few bodies? Aw." She pinched his cheeks mockingly. "Awww, poor baby."

"Bitch, I outta-"

"Watch who you're calling a bitch."

"What're gonna do? You gonna 'go Jacqui on me'?"

"You really don't want me to."

"Bring it."

"ENOUGH!" Boston yelled, his voice echoing around the hotel.

Johnny and Nicole flinched and looked at the Rubilia.

"I don't want any fightin' goin' on between you two. We already have enough problems, we don't need anymore. You feel me?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now as for startin' a crew, I met this really se- Uh... Cool guy named Carlos. He help me bust outta jail. I think he'd be a good addition but we're definetly gonna need more. Either of you got suggestions?"

"Yo, I met some people in jail who could help." Johhny took out his cell phone. "Let me make a few calls."

"I know some people who'll be useful." Nicole said, getting out her phone.

Boston looked past the two and at PG.

"Yo PG. You know any tough guys in your school that can help?"

"Yeah. I got some classmates that have parents that wanted in on the Saints before they fell apart."

"Call 'em up. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Boston walked up the stairs.

"There's shit you gotta do for these guys though. They ain't gonna follow just anybody." Johnny said.

"So I gotta prove myself like I did to Julius? That shouldn't be to hard."

"Before you go, what kind of crew are you lookin' for?" Johnny asked.

"I want people that are strong, loyal, can take a bullet and if they got some connections-"

"Expect us to get three outta four."

Boston shrugged and continued up the stairs. The Saints saved him and his sister. He wasn't just gonna sit there and watch the gang fall apart, though that ship may have already sailed. He was gonna bring back the Saints and bring 'em to the top.

"Every gang needs a leader." Boston mumbled to himself. He smirked. "I guess that leader has to be me."

You weren't ever gonna hear him complain about that.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Workin' on the next one right now.


	10. Hiring

**I got Saints Row 4 :D I have never been so happy. Anyway, Thank you all for following, favoring and reviewing.**

* * *

Boston was driving in the Cosmo when he got a phone call. He answered when he saw it Johnny's name on the screen.

"'Sup."

"I got a few people that wanna meet up with you. I'll send you the directions."

Without giving Boston a chance to reply, he hung up. A short while later Boston got a text message with two addresses. He entered one of them into the GPS. Boston wondered what kind of people Johnny dug up. He made his way to the suburbs district and started looking for the guy Johnny told him about.

"Bastard could've given me a damn description." Boston mumbled.

He slowly drove past houses, wondering which held Johnnys guy. He stopped when he saw a dark skinned man in a purple jersey wave at him. He got out and walked over to him.

"Are you the guy Johnny was talkin' about?"

"That's right. I'm Pierce Washington."

"Boston Rubilia."

"Rubilia?"

"Gotta problem with my last name?"

"No, it's just... I think I heard that name on the news or something."

"So you heard I woke up too."

"No. Years ago I saw this newscast about this guy who kidnapped a young princess. I think I heard the name Rubilia in there."

'Shit.' Boston thought. 'I didn't think anyone remembered that broadcast. That was seven or eight years ago. Unless" Boston looked to the ground, nibbling on the tip of his thumb. He started feeling a little nervous. 'Are they lookin' again? Are they _still _trying to get us back home?'

"Something wrong man?" Pierce asked.

Boston snapped out of his thought and look back at him.

"Y-yeah. Just... Thinkin'."

"Okay... Well, uh, if I'm gonna get with your crew I wanna see you fuck some Ronin up."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Have you seen the Ronin?"

"No. What colors are they wearin'?"

"Yellow and black. I know some of their lieutenants hang. Take a few of 'em out, I'm in."

* * *

"Please tell me we're done." PG groaned.

"Yeah, G. We're done." Johnny said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Thank god. I didn't study martial arts for seven years just to burn dead bodies." Nicole said, taking a seat next to him.

"Why did you study martial arts for?" Johnny asked.

"So I can have a way to protect myself."

"You could whore yourself out to a couple of guys in exchange for protection."

"Am I only a whore in your eyes?"

"No, but you'd make a pretty damn good one."

Nicole punched him in the arm.

"Go to hell, Gat."

"I like to think I came from there."

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Hey, why didn't we go with Boston to recruit?"

"Because we had to finish cleaning out the new crib. Why don't we go out and do some recruiting oursleves? We can't just let our Boss do all the work."

"Why don't we do the hard part first?" PG suggested.

"Which would be?"

"Fixing this hellhole up."

The trio did a quick look around before looking at the youngest Gat.

"Never mind. Let's go find our crew."

Nicole and Johnny nodded in agreement and made their way to the exit of the mission house.

* * *

"Shit!" Boston yelled as the car started swerving a bit. He could hear a screeching sound and he did his best to keep the car from crashing.

"What the fuck Pierce?!"

"Uh uh, uh uh. Don't you dare start bitching at me, when _you're _the one who got all these Ronin assholes on our asses."

Boston sighed as he kept them from crashing into a septic truck.

"You told me you wanted me to take out some of their lieutenants."

Boston looked at the rearview mirror of the car before it got shot off. He was able to see five of the Ronin on yellow motorcycles, nine more were in three separate cars that were almost a gold color. The reason the car was swerving was because one of them shot their tire.

"I said _some of their lieutenants. _Not every motherfucker wearin' yellow!"

"Same thing!"

"Man, what the fuck is your problem?"

Boston chuckled.

"Pierce, I don't think you want me to answer that."

There was a loud pop and the car started swerving more.

"Damn it. Pierce take the wheel."

"What the hell are you planning on doing?"

"Just take it!"

Pierce sighed and cursed under his breath. Boston leaned out the window of the car and took out an NR4. Because the car was swerving so much he had a little trouble with his aim, but he managed to shoot the front window of one of the Ronins cars. He reached around the back seat and grabbed a grenade. He bit down on the safety pin and threw the active bomb into the new opening of the gold car. Boston heard a few of them panic before the bomb blew up, taking them and the car with them. He saw that some of the Ronin that were on bikes were killed from the explosion as well. What was left were two Ronin cars and two bikes. Boston smirked as he leaned back in his seat. He took the wheel of the car.

"You would think those guys would know better than to drive so close to each other."

Pierce leaned out his window and tried shooting out the remaining offenders before a few bullets flew past his face. He sat back and tried to reload.

"Damnit! Boston, I'm out of ammo."

Boston handed his partner the pistol as he drove past a few cops that tried to block them off.

"First the Ronin and now the cops."

There was another loud pop, yet another tire flat.

"Fuck my life!"

"Boston, you're pistol's empty. You got anymore ammo on you?"

Boston checked himself for more ammunition, but only found a Lins lighter.

"I got nothin'."

"Forgive and forget."

"So it's _my_ fault we got no ammo?"

"Head to Forgive and Forget!"

"... Oh."

Boston drove to the nearest one. He paid the fee and tried finding a Rim jobs. Driving with popped tires was a pain in the ass. Pierce sighed in relief.

"Thank. God."

Boston drummed his fingers on the wheel of the car and glanced at him, grinning.

"That was fun. Wanna go again?"

Pierce glared at him, making Boston chuckle.

"Fuck that. But I am down with bein' in your crew."

"Seriously?"

"Definitely."

"Great. You want me to drop you off somewhere? Or are you down with helping recruit?"

"Let's head to Friendly Fire first. I wanna be fully loaded before we go to piss off more fuckers."

"I don't mind going bare handed into combat, so you'll be buyin' for yourself."

"You sure about that?"

"I can handle a few guns pointed at me. If you knew about the shit I've been through, you'd agree."

Even if Boston wanted to by some ammo he couldn't. He used the last bit of his getting rid of the cops and Ronin. He was about to pull into the garage of a Rim jobs until he saw something that caught his eye. There was a group of people across the street gathering around, cheering for something.

"What in fresh hell...?" He mumbled.

Boston knew it was none of his business, but curiosity got the better of him.

He parked the Cosmo in front of the Rim jobs and stepped out, jogging to the crowd and forgetting about Pierce. He nudged one of the people cheering. He remembered the guy immediately when he turned around. Boston remembered him as the guy that hurt Carlos with that bat. The man took a step back, hands up in defense.

"Oh god. P-please, no more. I said I wouldn't fuck with ya anymore. I haven't even-"

"Shut up" Boston growled. "I just wanna know what the hell you guys are watching."

The guy sighed in relief. Boston, with a raised eyebrow, noticed that the guy had a wad of cash in his right hand.

"We're just watching some guys fight. I-it's no big deal really."

"And you're betting too?"

"Pretty much. This one guy is kicking ass."

Boston pushed his way through the crowd so he could see the fight up close. This man in a torn and bloody suit was on the ground getting his ribs being kicked. At one point he heard a crack. Boston looked at the mans attacker. He had white spiked back hair, these dark brownish reddish eyes and a lip piercing. He seemed less muscular then Johnny, but still had some noticeable muscle on him. Everyone gave one loud cheer, a few groaning in disappointment, as he kicked the suited man in the head, knocking him out.

Boston eyed the winner of the fight. He walked up to the winner, stepping over the unconscious man.

"I only got here when the fight ended, but so far it was an..." Boston tried to find the word he was looking for. "Okay fight."

The man shrugged and cracked his knuckles. Boston was able to see some of the blood staining his black fingerless gloves.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Adrian Lilac."

"I'm Boston." He looked down at the unconscious man before looking at the other man, now known as Adrian.

"So what was the fight for? Just for the hell of it?"

"No. The bastard pissed me off. He thought that just cause he worked for Ultor he could just start acting like an asshole who's better than everyone."

"It's fun to beat up snobby bastards isn't it?"

Adrian nodded, a smirk on his face.

"You said your name was Boston." Adrian pointed out.

Boston nodded.

"So you're that guy that was caught in that yacht explosion. The Stilwater Butcher."

"I'm just starting to get used to that name. Yeah that's me."

"Is it true you're bringing back the Saints?"

"That's right. You want in?"

"Hell yeah. I don't think you would remember us, hell you probably never saw us, but but me and my brother Alex were in the Saints before they went under."

"Here I was starting to think the old Saints were gone. I guess you just gotta look closer. I'm having a meeting with a few other Saints at the old abandoned Mission house later. If you wanna help bring the Saints back to the top-"

"We'll be there."

Boston gave nod and a wave before he went back to the car, which had new tires. He got in and started it up.

"I thought it would take a little longer to get new tires for this thing. Who am I to question though?"

Pierce ignored him. He was texting someone on his phone and it was obvious he was pissed off. Boston opened his mouth, but shut it right after.

'Probably pissed that I left him here or somethin'.'

He typed the last address into his GPS and headed somewhere close to the trailer park district.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I didn't want it to, it's just that writers block is stalking me. Adrian Lilac and Alex (Who will be included in the next chapter) belong to Saintsrowluver and Nicole belongs to Cookiemonstergurl54 . :3 See you all next chapter**


	11. Three Kings

**Hurray! New chapter. I'm just gonna point out that Bostons voice claim is Kenny Blank. :3 I wanted to point it out, just because. Enjoy you're read. R&R please.**

* * *

Boston started to wonder who he had to prove himself to next. As he drove he saw a woman wave to him up ahead. He parked in front of the house and stepped out with Pierce. The woman had brown dreadlocks, hazel colored eyes and a lip piercing. She had this hippy look to her. Boston walked up to her.

"You're Boston, right? I'm Shaundi." She asked.

"Nice to meet you." Boston motioned toward Pierce, who only stood there staring at her. "And that's-"

"Pierce Washington." She said.

Boston noticed the bitterness in her tone. He looked between the two. They were both looking at each other. Pierce looked at her with hate, while Shaundi gave him an irritated look.

"You two know each other?"

They both nodded.

"Let's just say we don't have good history." Pierce said.

Without saying anything else he went back to the car, slamming the door.

"Uuuuh..."

"Anyway, if you want me in your gang" Shaundi walked over to the Cosmo and took a seat on the hood. She ignored the daggers Pierce was glaring at her from inside. "I want to see what you can do in this thing."

"What do you mean? You want me to race?"

"No. Do a few stunt jumps."

"Eh. As much as I want to, I don't think this car can take too much. We had a bad run in with the Ronin earlier."

Pierce put down his window, poking his head out.

"No need to worry. I upgraded this baby." He gave the car door a good pat. "It can take it."

Boston shrugged.

"Aight. Let's go then."

Boston got in the driver's seat and Shaundi sat in the back. He drove down a dirt road until Shaundi pointed out her window. He looked to where she was pointing and saw a large wooden ramp.

"Are you sure about that Shaundi? That shit don't look to stable."

Boston heard her give a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?"

"She thinks you're scared." Pierce said.

Boston stopped the car and glared at Shaundi.

"You think I'm afraid?"

All she did was grin and nod.

"Bitch, I ain't scared of shit!"

"Prove it then. Drive over the ramp."

He growled and drove toward the ramp at top speed. Through the corner of his eye he saw Pierce press a button near the dashboard, making the car go _a lot _faster. Gotta love nitrous. The car flew as it drove over the ramp. When it hit the ground all that was heard was Shaundi's laughter.

"That was awesome! Let's find another!"

Boston rested his forehead on the wheel and groaned.

"What's up? You don't look so good."

"I can't believe I let you get to me like that."

Shaundi patted Bostons back. Pierce put a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better' He started. "She gets to me all the time."

Boston sat back in his seat and looked at Pierce.

"So what's your history with her anyway?" Boston asked.

Shaundi sat back in her seat, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Pierce sighed. This wasn't something he liked to talk about. He wanted to forget all the shit he went through with her. He knew if he didn't tell his new Boss, however, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He just said the their problems in one word.

"Kids."

Boston raised his eyebrows, a little surprised.

"You guys have kids?"

"A son and a daughter. One fifteen, the other thirteen."

"So in other words, baby mama drama?"

"Kind of."

"So-"

"Can we just find another ramp already?" Shaundi interrupted.

Pierce pointed behind him.

"What she said."

Boston continued driving.

'I'll ask more some other time.' He thought.

The drove over another ramp, which was close to a highway. When they landed Shaundi laughed again.

She gripped Bostons shoulders, giggling.

"Again. One more, one more."

Boston shook his head and laughed. She reminded him of Judith.

"One more and that's it."

Shaundi cheered as Boston drove to the closest ramp, which was up ahead. It was a broken piece of a road. Boston used the nitrous and drove over it. They landed on the highway.

"Hm. That was lucky." Boston said.

He looked and saw that Pierce was calm. Well, he looked calm. He was hanging on the arm rest of his chair for dear life.

He saw that Shaundi had this wide grin on her face.

"Good times, good times. Let me know when you guys get together. I'd love to roll with you guys."

"Great, cuz we're going to have a meeting at the old abandoned Mission house. Might as well have it now."

Boston made a U-turn and drove off.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I pick some one up do you?"

Shaundi shrugged.

"You're the Boss, Boss. Do what you want." Pierce said, shrugging as well.

"Good."

'Hopefully Carlos ain't busy.' Boston thought grinning.

* * *

Adrian walked down the stairs, looking around. A man with messy brunette hair, emerald-green eyes, and a pair of retaliation nerd glasses followed him. This happened to be Adrians twin brother Alex. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his purple hoodie. Adrian kicked away an empty bottle of bear.

"What a dump."

"I think this place has some potential." Alex said, adjusting his glasses.

"Maybe."

Adrian sat on the couch near the bonfire, his twin sitting next to him. Alex zipped up his hoodie. It was chilly despite the heat coming from the fire in front of them.

"So when is that guy you met gonna come here?"

"Maybe he's on his way?"

You don't sound too certain."

"Yo, who the fuck are you two?" Someone asked.

The twins looked up and saw Johnny walk down the stairs with a few new recruits behind him. He walked up to the two.

"Did Nicole send you two?"

"Who?"

"What about PG?"

The twins looked at each other before shaking their heads. Johnny took out a pistol and pointed it a Adrian.

"Then should I take you out first?" He pointed the gun at Alex. "Or him?"

Adrian tackled Johnny, knocking the gun out of his hand. He would kill anyone who even thought about hurting his brother. Adrian punched him a few times before getting kicked off. Johnny grabbed his pistol and hit Adrian in the face with it a few times before pointing it at his head.

"Big mistake, kid."

Alex grabbed Johnny's arm.

"We're not here to hurt anyone."

"Right. And your friend was just giving me little love taps."

"Let us ex-" Johnny cut him off by elbowing him in the face.

Alex took a step back, a hand over his nose. He fell back when Johnny punched him in the throat. Johnny was about to shoot him instead until Adrian jumped on his back.

"Dad!"

Johnny glanced to the side and saw PG with a few more people behind him. He flipped Adrian over before assuring his son that he was fine and that he could handle this. Alex backed away as Adrian got up to kick Johnny in the face. Johnny gave Adrian another punch before grabbing him and throwing him on the couch. The couch fell over when Adrian landed on it. Adrian got back up, rolling his shoulders. He glared at Johnny before getting into a fighting stance. He motioned for him to come at him again. Johnny grinned.

"I'm gonna enjoy this."

* * *

Boston drove to the Mission house with Carlos now in the car. Bostons cheeks were flushed as lustful thoughts raced through his mind.

"Hey Boston, are you okay?" Shaundi asked.

"Yeah man. You look a little red." Pierce said.

"I'm fine. It's, uh, just the heat." Boston replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, it ain't really-"

"I said it's the heat Pierce!"

"Jesus! 'Scuse me for being concerned for my Boss."

Boston groaned and sat back in his seat as he drove. Shaundi shrugged and looked out the window. Carlos sat next to her. He was the only one who knew why Boston was flushed.

* * *

_Boston had parked the car in front of Carlos' house and got out. He wondered if his shoulder was better. He walked up to the front door and heard some music inside. He knocked on the door. No response. He knocked harder. Still no response. He started slamming on the door. Still nothing. He tried the door knob and raised and eyebrow at the fact that the door was locked. The door was unlocked in a city like this?_

_"Obviously, he didn't live in Stilwater long enough." Boston said to himself._

_He walked and closed the door behind him. The music was a lot louder now. He walked in the direction to where the music was coming from. He walked down a hallway and found the source was coming from a room on his right. He knocked on the door._

_"'Ey Carlos. You in there?"_

_No response, yet again. However, he did hear the younger man sing on the other side of the door. It sounded like he as singing in Spanish. He knocked again. More singing. Boston sighed and leaned against the door. To his surprise, the door opened. He fell backwards, his head hitting the hard tile floor. He sat up and put a hand on the back of his head. _

_"Shit that hurts!"_

_"Boston!?"_

_Boston stood up and turned around to see that his was in the bathroom and Carlos was standing there, as bare as when he was born. What Boston wanted to do was corner Carlos and fuck him harder than he fucked Lin all those years ago. But sadly that didn't happen. What happened was that Boston got a nose bleed and had to lean against the door for support. Carlos tied the towel in his hands around his hips and found a rag to clean up Bostons nose blood._

* * *

After that whole mess it was hard to keep the dirt thoughts out of Bostons head. He had taken off his hoodie and put it on his lap to hide what was underneath it. He didn't feel like explaining to his fellow Saints why he had a hard on. Boston parked the Cosmo in the parking of the Mission house and got out, leaving his hoodie in the car. The other three got out and headed toward the front doors. Boston leaned against the car taking a deep breath. He told Carlos, Shaundi and Pierce to go on and that he'd catch up. Pierce and Shaundi walked ahead while Carlos stayed behind with his Boss.

"You okay, Boston?"

"Thanks to you, I'm horny as hell. I have to go up in front of I don't know how many Saints and I'll still be standing tall, if you know what I mean."

Carlos chuckled.

"I'm glad you find this funny Carlos."

"I'm sorry."

"My ass. C'mon Carlos seriously." Boston motioned to his boner. "I gotta get rid of this and I don't think it's going away on it's own anytime soon. I hope you know this is your fault."

"So it's fault you came into my house uninvited?"

"You're the one who didn't wanna lock your damn door. So yeah, it is your fault."

Carlos gave a sly smirk and took a few step closer to Boston. Boston held his breath. The young man was getting so close that he could smell the shower gel he used when he was he bathed. Carlos hooked his finger to the hem of Bostons jeans.

"Así que probablemente me haga cargo de esto ¿no quieres?" He purred.

Bostons flushed a deeper shade of red. He shivered when he felt his fingers brush over the bulge in his jeans. He could feel himself getting harder.

"¿Quieres mal, no tu jefe?"

Boston grit his teeth.

"English, you little bastard. English."

Carlos chuckled again and kissed a spot on Bostons neck

"Pensé que igual cuando hablé Español."

"Bastard."

Carlos licked his Bosses neck and palmed his hard on, earning a low moan.

"¿No te gusta?

Boston said nothing. He just turned away. He couldn't believe that cute kid he broke out of jail with could be like this. Carlos started leaving sloppy kisses on Bostons jaw line.

"Hey Boston." Carlos purred.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know what this is called?"

Boston closed his eyes and lightly thrust in his touch.

"What?"

Carlos gave him a kiss that was dangerously close to his mouth.

"Mmm~ Venganza."

"W-what?"

Carlos pulled away. The kisses stopped, the palming stopped, the purrs stopped.

'What the hell?' He thought.

Carlos smirked and walked to the doors.

"H-hey! What the fuck?"

Carlos turned back, still smirking.

"Venganza. Payback." And walked into the Mission house. Boston was shocked.

"Did that just happen?" He asked himself.

Boston shook his head, laughing a little.

"Carlos don't know what he just got himself into. He wants a war, I'll give him one."

Boston walked into the mission house, no longer giving a fuck about his hard on. He started think of a way to payback Carlos.

* * *

**Again, Alex and Adrian belong to Saintsrowluver. See you all next chapter.**


	12. Pep Talk

**Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I'm working one the next chapter right now. I wanna thank everyone who has followed, favored and reviewed. Enjoy your read :)**

* * *

The group of Saints were gathered around and were cheering as Johnny and Adrian were going at each other. Alex was sitting on the stairs near by, scared for his twins safety. Nicole left the group and leaned against the railing, taking a glance at Alex.

"That guy has some balls." She said with a sigh.

"Which one?"

"The guy with the black T-shirt."

"Adrian? Yeah, he's always been the bold one."

"He must be if he actually thinks it would be a good idea to go against Gat like that."

Adrian and Alex both knew what Johnny Gat was capable of. Which is why Alex questioned what his brother was doing. He sat back against the stairs and closed his eyes.

"He's gonna get himself killed."

Nicole nodded.

"Most likely. Or if he's lucky, seriously injured."

"He wouldn't be lucky."

"Considering he's fighting Gat, yeah."

Nicole heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Boston and his group of recruits. She recognized one of them as Shaundi, also known as Stilwaters slut.

"Hey Boston. Had fun hiring?"

"You could say that." Boston said with a nod.

He looked at the group of Saints close by and sighed, shaking his head.

'Deja vu.' He thought.

He pushed through the crowd to see Johnny punching Adrian.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Johnny gave one last punch before getting off of the younger man. He stood up and looked at his Boss, smirking.

"I had to do some canonizing. Hold up" Johnny turned and looked at a dark skinned man wearing a purple and white stripped bandana. He pointed at him.

"You. You're next."

"Wait, what?" Before the man had a chance to react PG came up to him and grabbed him by the color of his T-shirt before punching him in the jaw, throwing his shoulder.

Johnny put a hand on his sons shoulder.

"What have I told you?"

PG stood silent before looking up at his dad to answer.

"When you punch, don't throw your shoulder?"

"That's my boy."

PG nodded before going to beat up the older man. The others gathered around the two, not being able to believe that a full grown man was getting his ass kicked by a fourteen year old boy. Alex ran from up to his brother to help him up. Adrian respectfully declined and got up. Boston walked up to the Lilac twins.

"Welcome back to the Saints Adrian."

Adrian shook his hand with a nod.

"Glad to be back." He put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "This is my brother Alex."

Alex only gave a nod, Boston returning it.

"So these are your guys?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I found one of them kicking ass on the sidewalk."

"Oh. I thought I had to kill 'em."

"They're old time Saints. We don't kill one of our own unless they deserve it."

Boston looked at the group of Saints that were canonizing each other. Now they were focusing the beatings on a short blond woman.

"Yo Gat, where'd you find these guys?"

"Like I said, I made some calls."

Shaundi, Pierce and Carlos looked around the old Hotel that will now serve as their safehouse.

"You guys actually hang out down here?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. Add a flat screen, some throw pillows and a Huka and this place could be alright." Shaundi said, taking a few steps forward.

Alex sniffed the air.

"Why does it smell like burning flesh in here?" He asked.

"Uh, spring cleaning?" Nicole said with a shrug.

They all looked at the bonfire.

"You definitely need a stripper pole up in this bitch." Pierce said.

Boston put a hand on his hip and started imagining a stripper pole replacing the bonfire. He nodded his head.

"Definitely."

"Yup." Johnny agreed.

"Yeah." Carlos said nodding.

Shaundi put a hand on Carlos' shoulder, looking him up and down.

"Hey Boss. I haven't seen a male stripper in Stilwater before." She gave Carlos' ass a good pat. "Let's make this guy the first."

Boston chuckled.

"I know he don't have to strip for me. I saw his goods already."

Carlos glared at the older man before smirking.

"An after that you almost passed out from blood loss. I never knew so much blood could gush out a mans nose."

Boston glared.

'Little bastard.' He thought.

"What's he talkin' about?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, nothing."

Before anyone could say anything else he jogged up the stairs, ready to give a speech of his own. He heard Shaundi ask what they were supposed to do now.

"We listen." Gat replied.

Boston faced the group of Saints that gathered, some temporarily ending their canonization. He took a breath before starting.

"Aight, listen up. The Saints used to own Stilwater and the only people who seem to remember that are me, the Gats. I say we give those other bitches a wake up call."

Everyone gave a small cheer. Boston put up a hand, silencing them.

"Now I ain't gonna lie. It's been a while since I've been in the game so I'm gonna need help. Pierce" He looked down at the man he fought with earlier. "You got the Ronin. I wanna know who's callin' the shots and what businesses they're runnin'."

Pierce gave a nod and confident grin. "Done."

Boston looked over a little to his left, now looking at Shaundi.

"Shaundi, you got the Sons of Samedi."

Shaundi took a step forward.

"Does it gotta be them?"

'She almost sounds like Troy.' He thought.

He glared at her.

"Yes it does." He put his NR4 up. Yes, it was empty. But that doesn't mean it couldn't cause some damage. "If you gotta problem with that-"

"N-no prob. I got this."

"That's what I thought. Carlos-"

"The Brotherhood. I'm on it."

Boston couldn't help but give a small smile. Seeing how confident he was reminded him of his sister. She was always eager to help the gang if she could.

"Aight everyone. Talk to these guys, they'll have shit for you to do. This is our time now. Let's get this shit started!"

Boston put up his NR4 again, getting everyone to give loud cheers that echoed through out the abandoned resort. Boston really felt like he was in charge. He already felt like he was at the top of the world. No longer was he a puppet with his hands tied to strings. He wasn't a doll that people could play with and toss away when they got bored of him. He was a Saint. He was Leader. And he was gonna lead his men to victory.

* * *

**Adrian and Alex belong to Saintsrowluver and Nicole belongs to Cookiemonstergurl54. Just gonna point out to everyone that I take requests, so... Yeah. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
